


St. Nicholas' Eve

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: A Pile of Prompts [6]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Everyone's in Uni, F/M, Never Mind That Then, Prompt Fill, Smut, this was going to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Lucy spends two months in Europe, and meets a confusing guy.Or, how a short fluff prompt fill turned into over 3000 words of smut.





	St. Nicholas' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Lucy is on vacation in Europe when she meets Flynn. At first he is annoying. He tries to help her when she feels she doesn't need it, he ignores her (when really he is actually shy and likes her), and she just genuinely is confused by him. Then he is actually really sweet... and maybe she starts to like him... maybe."

She couldn't believe she was actually here, Lucy Preston surmised as she walked through the large purple sliding doors out into Arrivals 3 of  _ Schiphol  _ Airport. It had taken her over a year of convincing her overprotective mother to let her go, but eventually Carol had given in, mainly because she thought Lucy would never be able to raise the money to spend the entirety of November and December in Amsterdam to see the sights and study the Second World War up close and personal. Much to her mother's horror, though, Henry had gifted her the plane tickets for her birthday, and had rented an apartment in the city as an early Christmas present, telling her: “Your mother may divorce me for this, but you deserve to go.” Now, she was standing in the middle of the biggest arrivals hall in the largest airport in the country and smiling broadly while she took it all in. Everything just seemed brighter, happier, more inspiring…

“ _ Kijk toch uit waar je loopt, stomme trut! Echt, toeristen, ze zouden verboden moeten worden! _ ” 

Blinking twice, she stared at the man yelling at her who had collided with her as she stepped outside. Shaking her head, she realised that while locations changed, locals did not. Now, according to her guidebook, public transport was much more reliable than taxis, so she began looking for a train station. It had to be around here somewhere, didn't it? She walked around the outside of the building for a while until raindrops began falling onto her face and her bottom lip started quivering slightly. If she couldn't figure this out, how in the world would she survive a 9-week stay? Huffing softly, she turned on her heel and dragged her suitcase back inside, approaching a security guard.

“Hi, excuse me? Do you know where the train station is?” The guard pointed directly behind her.

“Take the escalator. It's in the tunnels.” Tunnels. Fantastic. 

When she arrived at the apartment building, Lucy felt like she was about to collapse from exhaustion. She hadn't slept on at all; anxiety keeping her from resting during the red-eye flight. It wasn't an aversion of flying; no, it was the whole: ‘locked in a metal box’ part of it. Running her gaze down the panel of apartment numbers, she pressed the button next to ‘ _ Huisbaas _ ’, the way the email from the landlord had told her to reach him so he could give her the key. 

No-one answered. Fuck. She tried it again, but to no avail. Checking her phone, she realised it was dead. No, no, no, this was all wrong! She let herself slide down to the tiled floor of the portico and dropped her head onto her knees, tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

“ _ Gaat het? _ ” a female voice asked. Looking up, Lucy saw a group of three people standing in front of her, all of them approximately her age. A blonde was looking at her questioningly.

“I'm sorry,” she replied, her voice shaking, “I don't speak Dutch.”

“That's okay! I speak English!” the blonde responded. “Are you okay?” Lucy shrugged, motioning towards the building.

“The landlord isn't answering his door,” she explained. “And I'm just really tired.” 

“For God’s sake, not again,” the blonde replied. Walking up to the doorbell panel, she pressed the button next to number 24B-8. The name card read:  _ Marri _ . 

“ _ Hallo? _ ” a female voice asked, crackling through the low-quality videophone. 

“Jiya, there's a girl here for Connor, but he's not opening.”

“Hold on!” Some ruckus followed, and suddenly a girl was opening the front door. Lucy quickly got up and brushed the dirt from her jeans. The girl stuck out her hand: “Hi! I'm Jiya! You must be Lucy. Connor said you were coming, but he probably forgot. We'll get you inside!” She greeted the blonde and one of the men with three kisses on the cheek, while kissing the other man on the lips. Guiding the entire group inside, Jiya loudly knocked on the door closest to the front entrance. 24A-1. “Flynn! Open up! We need your skills!” Within moments, a tall man with dark hair appeared in the doorway. 

“What?”

“Connor forgot Lucy here was arriving today and now she can't get into B-9. So I need you to pick the lock to help a damsel in distress.” Flynn rolled his eyes. Walking back into his apartment, he grabbed something from a cabinet in his small hallway and held it out to Lucy without a word. 

“You had the key?!” the blonde called out. Flynn shrugged and threw the door shut. 

“He's not the asshole he seems to be,” Jiya offered.

“He just hates people,” the guy she had kissed added.

“Now come on, new neighbour! Let's get you settled in!”

Within the next week, Lucy had quickly gotten to know the group of friends. Jiya had come to the Netherlands from Lebanon as a small child and was now studying physics and astronomy at the University of Amsterdam, which was where she had met her current boyfriend, Rufus, who still lived with his mother and brother in Diemen, a small town about 4 miles from the city centre. The blonde was Jessica, born and raised in Amsterdam, who was studying to become a nurse at the  _ Hogeschool _ . She lived in a house with other members of the ASC-AVSC student corporation, which was where she had met her on-again-off-again boyfriend Wyatt, the son of an American immigrant. After his father had passed away last year, he had decided to stay in Amsterdam and study security because, as he himself put it: “What else am I going to do?” Her disappearing landlord was Connor Mason, a British property investor, who was often flanked by Denise, who was working towards her master's in international public affairs while assisting him on the side. 

And then there was Flynn. Flynn, who only ever grumbled one-word sentences. Jiya assured her he wasn't as bad as he seemed, but it was hard to look past the awful attitude and cursing in at least five separate languages. He had torn her a new one when she had accidentally left the front door unlocked and some drunk kids had urinated in the lobby. Then again, he had also helped her when the power had gone off in the middle of the night and Jiya had been out working. Lucy had softly knocked on his door, apologising immediately for waking him up, but once he realised what was going on, he had wordlessly marched her back over to her apartment and shown her how to replace a fuse in the old meter cupboard. Other than that though, he seemed to avoid her like the bubonic plague. It confused her to no end.

During her second and third week, she began tagging along with Jiya to the university building every other day. She'd browse through the library while Jiya attended her classes, grabbing a coffee with the gang in between. Wyatt and Jess dragged her along to corporation events as her introducee, where alumni told her all about the ASC-ASVS’s involvement in the Resistance. Rufus had taken it upon himself to show her the best places to get food around the city while offering snarky commentary on the tourist hotspots they passed by. Flynn still didn't say anything to her. By day seventeen, she had given up on trying to start a conversation with him.

On December 5th, Lucy found herself all alone in her apartment for the first time in days. It was  _ Sinterklaasavond,  _ Jess had explained, so they were all off celebrating the gift-giving holiday with their respective families, giving the American some time to do her laundry. Lucy had looked it up, and it seemed to be similar to the American version of Christmas. Children all throughout the country would be waiting for their presents with glee right now. The thought made her smile.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at her door. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Maybe Jiya had forgotten something on her way out? Pulling her hoodie tighter around her body to combat the cold draft of the hallway, she walked over to the door and opened it. 

Flynn was standing on the other side, holding a rectangular package covered in brightly-coloured wrapping paper. Wordlessly, he handed it to her before walking off again. 

Lucy was even more confused than before. Making her way back into her studio apartment, she carefully opened the gift, revealing an intricately decorated chocolate letter L, labelled with the logo of the pastry shop around the corner. She recalled reading something about chocolate letters. Unlocking the screen of her tablet, she went to Wikipedia. 

“ _ Before going to bed, children put their shoes next to the fireplace chimney of the coal-fired stove or fireplace (or in modern times close to the central heating radiator). They leave the shoe with a carrot or some hay in it and a bowl of water nearby "for Sinterklaas' horse", and the children sing a Sinterklaas song. The next day they find some candy or a small present in their shoes. Typical Sinterklaas treats traditionally include mandarin oranges, pepernoten, speculaas (sometimes filled with almond paste), banketletter (pastry filled with almond paste) or a chocolate letter (the first letter of the child's name made out of chocolate), chocolate coins, suikerbeest (animal-shaped figures made of sugary confection), and marzipan figures. _ ”

Making a quick decision, she walked out of her studio and marched down the stairs to Flynn’s front door. Her knuckles rapping against the painted wood resounded loudly through the otherwise empty corridor. The door flung open, and she was faced with Flynn...without a shirt. She could hear his shower running in the distance.

“ _ Ja? _ ” he asked? She held up the letter.

“What is this?”

“A  _ Sinterklaas _ gift.”

“Why?”

“Because it's  _ Sinterklaas _ .” Lucy fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“No, why now? You've spent all of the past weeks trying to be as awful to me as possible, and now you give me a gift? You make no sense!” she exclaimed, poking him in the chest for emphasis. Flynn looked down at her finger on his skin with a surprised look on his face. Then, he shrugged. 

“What is your problem?!” Lucy added. She was certain her yelling was attracting attention from down the hall, and she probably looked like a madwoman, standing in the corridor in a hoodie, bunny-patterned pyjama pants and ballet flats with her hasn't-been-washed-in-slightly-too-long hair in a messy ponytail, but she didn't care. She needed an answer from the impossible man, and she needed it now.

“Because I…” he started, grunting in frustration. “Because…” A wolf whistle suddenly sounded down the hall. “ _ Bek dicht, Nick! _ ” he growled, pulling Lucy inside. He was still holding her by the waist as he shut the door, making her squirm against his grip. Sighing, he dropped his gaze to the floor. “Because it's the only way to prevent myself from doing something dumb.” Lucy stopped struggling against his hold.

“Something dumb?” she repeated. He nodded. “What are you talking about?”

“From falling for the girl who's leaving in four weeks,” he whispered. Oh. My. God. Lucy dropped the chocolate letter onto the cabinet to her right. 

“Asshole,” she decided before reaching up to pull his face towards hers. Freezing momentarily, Flynn loosened his grip on her, allowing her to get onto her tiptoes and finally,  _ finally _ kiss him properly. The moment their lips touched, something seemed to awaken in him, and his brain unfroze, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Fuck, he was good at that. Gravity, however, was starting to get the best of her, and she had to break the kiss to prevent herself from falling over. Flynn grinned, whispering: “Vertically challenged?”

“You're a damn tree,” Lucy countered, trying to catch her breath.

“How are your tree climbing skills?” he asked, before grabbing her hips and lifting her up. He walked forward until her back hit the door, letting the wood bear her weight. Flynn kissed her again, making her go dizzy until they were both panting. His hands slid underneath her sweater, and he cursed softly when he immediately encountered bare skin. “Fuck, Lucy.”

“Get it off,” she replied hoarsely.

“Are you sure?” he asked, pausing to look her in the eyes.

“Please, Flynn,” she begged softly, clawing at the hem herself. He let her back down onto the floor so he could grasp the offending garment and pulled it over her head in one swift movement. She whined softly at the rush of cold air against her skin, but before she could complain, Flynn’s mouth was on her breast and his fingers were tweaking the nipple of the other and all inhibitions went out the window. 

“Shit!” she gasped. The stimulated nerve endings sent a rush of heat down to her centre, and she could feel herself soaking her underwear. “I need you,” she keened, threading her fingers through his hair. She felt rather than saw him smile against her skin when he suddenly lifted her onto the cabinet and let his fingertips graze the waistband of her pyjama bottoms.

“If that's what you want,” he teased, “how could I say no?” but waited with pulling it down further until she nodded her consent. A new rush of heat spread through her as she watched him strip her down to her panties through hooded eyes. Thank God she'd put on something lacy while everything else she owned was in the washing machine. Flynn mumbled something in Dutch at the sight of the skimpy excuse for underwear before kneeling down between her legs, spreading her thighs with a soft push of his hands.

“Exquisite,” he commented as he kissed her centre through the fabric, and she was certain she was going to die from sheer frustration if he didn't give her…

“More,” she couldn't help but whimper as he pressed his lips against the lace again. 

“Tell me,” he told her, the vibrations against her swollen flesh making her shudder. 

“I need you,” she panted, “inside of me.” He took in a sharp breath at her admission. 

“As you wish,” he replied. Pushing the fabric to the side, he swiped two fingers through her heat, coating them in her wetness. Lucy shook her head. It was all too much. She needed to be naked,  _ now _ . It was going much too slow for her liking. Taking charge, she pushed him away and hopped off of the cabinet, pulling her panties down her legs and pushing at the waistband of his gym pants. Chuckling, he pulled them off along with his boxer briefs.

“A bit impatient, are we?” he tried to comment, but the snark was lost as his breath stuttered as she took him in her hand, stroking him agonisingly slowly. “F-fuck, Lucy,” he stuttered, grasping the edge of the cabinet. Ah, so now the roles were inverted, she realised. The need for him to fill her up was suddenly replaced by the need to watch him fall apart at her mercy. Grasping him a little tighter, she felt him swell against her touch. She swiped her thumb across his straining tip, where a tiny droplet of precum was starting to leak out. Flynn muttered another curse under his breath before grasping her hands and backing her up against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head in the grasp of one hand. Lucy whimpered at the change of pace while he kissed her furiously. 

“Bed?” he suggested, letting the fingers of his free hand slip between her legs. Lucy was having trouble thinking while he circled her clit. The faint sound of running water registered in the back of her mind.

“Shower,” she gasped out.

“You're right,” he agreed as he increased the pressure on the bundle of nerves. “We shouldn't let that warm water go to waste.” Letting him pick her up again, Lucy wrapped her legs around his face, hearing him hiss as his length touched her stomach. He walked them into the bathroom with surprising agility and set her down underneath the warm spray before pushing her back against his front and finding her swollen folds again with his fingers.

“I'm going to make you come until your legs can't hold you up anymore, and then I'm going to fill you up,” he whispered in her ear while his index finger found her entrance. Lucy could only whimper in response. 

“You like hearing that, hm?” he inquired, pushing in ever so slightly. She could feel her muscles contract against air, just above his fingertip. God, yes, she loved dirty talk, but what she loved even more was if he could get his Goddamn fingers inside of -oh.  _ Oh _ .

“There you go, relax,” he told her as he pushed in, her swollen walls nearly quivering as he entered her. “I've got you,” he reassured her, letting her feel his arm around her waist. His thumb still stimulating her clit, he pulled out and pushed back in.

“More, please,” she whined, wriggling her hips against his length. He was straining against her upper back, and she really  _ really  _ needed to feel him stretch her, take her, claim her.

“Very well,” he agreed, and on his next thrust in, she felt a second finger breaching her. 

“Sh-hit,” she stuttered. He chuckled against her hair and increased the speed of his movements. 

“You're so pretty,” he commented, alternating his pace between every word he spoke, “all nice and wet, opening up for me. Such a good girl.” Lucy felt the coil in her lower abdomen tighten significantly at the praise, and she panted: “For you.”

“You know what I'd like for  _ Sinterklaas _ ?” he asked, pressing down hard and making her cry out in pleasure. “I want to see you come for me. Can you do that?” Words seemed to fail her, so she nodded instead. “What do you need?”

“I...you…” she tried, and despite the cryptic message, he seemed to understand, curling his fingers inside of her until he reached the spot that made her see stars. Two more thrusts were all it took for her to fall over the edge, his arm pressing her against him the only thing keeping her upright. 

“Fuck,” she gasped while a ripple of aftershocks flowed through her body. He pressed kisses against her heated skin. She curved her back, causing her ass to rub against his length, and the groan he uttered in response was enough to kick her brain back into gear. Spinning around to face him, she grasped his chin until he looked her in the eyes and told him: “Fuck me like you mean it now.”

“God yes,” was all he grunted before turning off the shower and dragging her back out into his room, nearly throwing her onto the bed. The bed frame had been lifted to make room for storage underneath, lining her hips up perfectly with his as he stood at the foot of the bed, his throbbing length inches away from her entrance. Suddenly, she saw him hesitate. 

“I'm on the pill,” she called out, and he visibly relaxed before lining himself up and entering her. Oh,  _ God _ . It had been a while, and he certainly wasn't small, and the way her walls stretched to accommodate him felt so damn good. Lucy didn't think it could get better until she nodded at him and he began thrusting in earnest. Fuck, she'd missed getting properly fucked. Grasping her hips, he lifted them slightly, and the new angle meant he was hitting that one spot on every thrust.

“Oh my God, Garcia,” she managed to whimper, and his hips stuttered at the mention of his name. 

“Say it again,” he told her, making her wait with shallow movements.

“Fuck me...Garcia,” she replied, moaning as he thrust inside her with a speed and strength he hadn't shown her before. One of his hands found her clit, and he rubbed the swollen flesh in rhythm with the movement of his hips. Fuck, she was going to be so sore in the morning, but it would so be worth it.

“I'm gonna…” she tried to warn him, and he pressed down on her clit while pushing inside hard, and that pushed her over the edge. Her orgasm shook her body, making her grasp the sheets in search of something to hold on to. He kept up the speed, and she felt like she was going to explode, until she felt him suddenly climb onto the bed and tower over her. Running her hands over his chest, she told him: “Come for me.” Her body was screaming against the overstimulation, but she didn't care. She needed to see, feel him fall apart. His muscles were straining as she added: “Fill me up, Garcia.” 

That was all it took. He cursed loudly as she felt him spill into her. Lucy could feel his warm seed mixing with her juices, dripping onto the sheets as he pulled out of her with an obscenely slick sound. Throwing an arm around her, he kissed her sloppily while they both caught their breath. When she shivered against the cold, he grabbed his duvet and covered them both. 

“So what do we do now?” she asked when she finally trusted her ability to speak again.

“We sleep,” he responded, soothingly running his fingertips across her stomach.

They could figure the rest out in the morning. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I've ever written explicit straight smut so...I'mma go hide now.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> \- “Kijk toch uit waar je loopt, stomme trut! Echt, toeristen, ze zouden verboden moeten worden!” - "Watch where you're going, stupid bitch! Seriously, tourists should be outlawed!"  
> \- Huisbaas - Landlord  
> \- "Gaat het?" - "Are you okay?"  
> \- Hogeschool - University of Applied Sciences  
> \- "Ja?" - "Yes?"  
> \- "Bek dicht, Nick!" - "Shut up, Nick!"


End file.
